


As if His Insides Were the Ones Being Tattooed

by Ize_09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ize_09/pseuds/Ize_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Setting where Kuroo is an excellent tattoo artist and has his first meeting with Sugawara again after so long; the angel approaches him with how he wants his first tattoo to be done by Kuroo himself. As a result, Kuroo wants to get to know him better as well as prep him  before giving Suga his first tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if His Insides Were the Ones Being Tattooed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot fic that was written for HQ!! Rare Pair Week (back in March I think).

Kuroo sighs as he watches his last customer storm out of the shop and was made sure he heard the door slam close by said customer. In a way, he was actually relieved of not having to deal with a difficult customer for now, but then he hears Bokuto snickering behind him and he knew he was going to deal with his antics for a while. 

“Bro, that was really uncool of you just now,” Bokuto comments after Kuroo gets over the small shock.

“Easy for you to say,” Kuroo grumbled as he tosses his sketchpad and pencil onto his desk,

“You didn’t have to deal with such a customer this time around. I hope you get the next one, dude.” Bokuto could only shake his head at the statement and gave Kuroo his trademark smirk,

“Give me the hardest one and I will still be such a pro that they’ll leave here satisfied,” he continues to smirk at Kuroo,

“You sure you wanna challenge me, bro?” Bokuto even waggles his eyebrows at him mockingly, before Kuroo simply waves him off,

“Just don’t get too cocky.” Their heads both turn at the sound of the door opening and Kuroo’s reluctantly goes over to greet the next client, silently hoping it wasn’t the same hellish customer that just left. 

_Please send me an angel, please_ , Kuroo thought with a worried expression. As he reaches the front area, he hears a surprised ‘hmm’ as his gaze meets evenly with a gentle one, despite the fact that there was an obvious height difference. The next trait he caught sight of was a familiar beauty mark next to the left eye of the client. Without realizing, the shorter client gave him an ecstatic grin,

“Kuroo?”

The recognition finally struck Kuroo and his jaw slacked in the process, earning him a quiet giggle from an acquaintance of the past.

“You were Karasuno’s former Vice-Captain, am I correct?” How long has it been since those times? Four, five years?

“Ah, yes, that’s right. I’m Sugawara Koushi, if you don’t remember me,” he could not stop grinning at Kuroo.

_How could I ever forget you?_ Kuroo thought. Sure, they never really got to talk to one another much, due to it being their last year, plus, they both lived in different areas at the time. So it was only natural that they couldn’t get to know each other from the get-go. 

After more inspection, the first thing he noticed was that Sugawara hadn’t changed much since senior year. He still kept the same hairstyle that only brought out the bright expression he always wears. Kuroo couldn’t say much since he kept the same unruly hairstyle as well. He noted that Sugawara seemed like he’s been taking care of himself since he still managed to look fit; the tight, long sleeved black shirt he was wearing managed make his torso look rather enticing since it was perfectly tracing over his defining m-

Sugawara awkwardly cleared his throat, breaking Kuroo from his thoughts. The tattoo artist was immediately given an apologetic smile from his client, and he realized that he had been staring shamelessly. Ignoring the small flush across his face, Kuroo inwardly berated himself for the behavior, before facing back to Sugawara,

“So, what brings you here?” He figured that changing the subject would let him off the hook. His client’s expression only brightened up even more (if that was even possible) but then Suga suddenly became slightly nervous as he confessed the purpose of his visit,

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it for approximately a year instead of being impulsive, and I figured that I actually wanted to get my first tattoo for sure.” Kuroo’s mind raced as he played the words ‘first tattoo’ on repeat. He suddenly wondered if Sugawara had any ideas of a design or even about the pain that will surely come. For a second, he didn’t like the thought of seeing Sugawara in pain. Not knowing how to respond, he simply hums and asks,

“So do you have any ideas about what you could possibly want?” He caught sight of Sugawara nervously shifting his weight from each foot as he swayed and he tried not to think about how cute he looks right now.

“No,” Sugawara quietly whispered. Kuroo only sighed with a grin and gesture over to his work space,

“Well come on in, let’s brainstorm.” Sugawara then gave him a smile of gratitude as they both began discussing and interchanging ideas.

Throughout the entire thing, Kuroo’s attention often left him checking Sugawara out when he thought his client wasn’t looking. It was sort of frustrating since Sugawara was a pretty, good-looking guy. From the corner of his eye, Kuroo spotted Bokuto peeking across from his own work area with a teasing grin since Bokuto knew right off the bat what was happening. He was already expecting the teasing to happen right after his client left. 

“So how about it?” Sugawara asked him. Kuroo shook his head while blinking in confusion,

“What?”

Sugawara only laughed and decided to ask him again,

“I just realized that it’s past closing time so how about we meet up some time when you’re free?”

Kuroo blushed slightly and covered it up with his hand as Bokuto busted out laughing at his situation from the other side. _I will kill him later_ , Kuroo thought as he reached over for one of his business cards,

“Uh, yeah sure. Just send me a message or call to give me a time and place for us to meet.” Kuroo handed it over to him and slightly shivered when Sugawara’s fingers brushed against his own. His client didn’t seem to notice. 

Sugawara glady agreed before he gathered his things and made way for the door as he waved Bokuto good-bye. Before leaving, he turned to look back at Kuroo and said,

“If it’s not to much to ask, I’d like for you to give me my first tattoo, Kuroo.”

Kuroo froze and kept his dumbfounded expression as Sugawara exited the shop. He covered his burning face as the scene replayed in his head with Sugawara giving him his angelic smile. Behind him, he felt Bokuto pat his back reassuringly with a teasing grin,

“Did you pray for an angel or something when you went to greet the client?”

Kuroo didn’t tell him that that’s exactly what happened.

—————————————————-

After their third meeting together, Kuroo could no longer deny that he was definitely attracted to Sugawara by now. While on the job, they would occasionally get off track and talk about their personal lives. Kuroo ended up learning about Sugawara more. How he graduated from the University in Tokyo and how he’s been living here since then and much more. Sadly, it was also starting to get tougher in talking to him normally without looking like a complete imbecile. And yet, Sugawara made no comment or discomfort about being in his presence. In fact, it actually felt like Sugawara enjoyed being around him. And that hopeful thought made him feel as if his insides were the ones being tattooed.

Kuroo laid in his bed contemplating about whether or not to ask him out after getting Sugawara’s tattoo done later this week. Hell, he could even ask him out before then. His hands started trembling when he fumbled a lot while searching for his number. At times like these, he would no doubt call Kenma for advice, however, it was known that his childhood friend was currently studying for an upcoming exam. He couldn’t bother him with something trivial. It was just asking a person out.

_Just ask him if he’d like to go out, it’s not that bad_ , he thought to himself as he placed his thumb over the call button. It wasn’t late so he could still catch him awake. However, the more he hesitated about dialing him, the stupider he felt. His quick-beating heart along with his now clammy hands did anything but help. At this rate, he was so desperate that he was just about to call Bokuto in order to calm his nerves.

No. Now he was just being silly. And with a new resolve, he pressed dial and waited. As the cell rang, Kuroo chewed on his bottom lip. There was no answer by the third ring and Kuroo was just about to call it quits until Sugawara answered on the fourth ring.

_“Hello? Kuroo?”_

His breathe hitched and he suddenly blanked out, not knowing what to say.

_“Kuroo? Are you there?”_

“Uh, yeah? Um,” he suddenly sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. His courage literally went out the window and he wasn’t sure on what to say anymore. He inwardly thanked Sugawara for sounding very patient on the other side of the phone. He sounded like he was assorting papers or something. His client’s silence was at least comforting; it’s as if he were telling Kuroo to take all the time he needed. He took a deep breathe and decided to just wing at it.

“Do you wanna go out with me?” He blurted out with a choke, aware that he sounded very uncool at the moment. _Shit. Nailed it_.

“I mean, you know, like tomorrow?” He kept yammering on and he thought that he just sounded stupid in his opinion. He ended up groaning over the phone which in turn, caused Sugawara to laugh. Hearing his sweet laugh didn’t help to keep himself from blushing. At this point, he wanted to have the ground swallow him whole.

_“Of course.”_

Kuroo almost dropped his phone as he fumbled to keep it still in his hands. He was extremely glad Sugawara didn’t catch him in this blushing state. He was even more glad that Bokuto wasn’t here laughing at him as usual.

“Oh, uh,” What could he say now that his words kept getting caught at his throat? As if reading his mind, Sugawara decided to help him out,

_“How about we meet up at our usual spot and go from there? We could catch a movie or something.”_

“Right,” Kuroo squawked,

“Well then see you then.”

“Sure thing. Good night, Kuroo.”

“Yeah, night,” Kuroo said, as he managed to sound normal with a last word. After Sugawara hung up, he sat for a moment before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. While he didn’t really make it an official date, this would have to do for now. He let himself have a fist pump while mouthing ‘yes’ over and over.


End file.
